Starting Over
by Forever-Jinxxed
Summary: The world had stopped the instant our eyes met. It was as if we were the only two in the universe. The only two that mattered. I realized then that I was lying to myself. I lied to myself about not needing anyone. I needed HIM.'R&R por favor
1. The Day the World Stopped Moving

_A/N: So I got bored one day and decided to start a short little story about the girl that Jacob imprints on we all know he needs to move on. I'm still working on my other one but I got side-tracked with this idea. Enjoy!_

The snow crunched beneath my feet as I dragged my cold feet down the powdery streets. The icy cold wind stabbed at my skin like a thousand needles; though it helped to numb my throbbing aches. I noticed that the most significant pain that had erupted on the side of my head was slowly disappearing. I wondered if the blood had begun to freeze since the blood dripping from my bottom lip had. I should have known better than to egg my stepfather on, especially since the bruise around my left eye had not completely healed yet. But brining up my dead mother was going far beyond the line.

Though on the outside it had looked like my mother had married the perfect man, inside the secrets of our house his business-like appearance quickly disappeared to be replaced by a violent drunk who liked the idea of making others bleed. None of the violence had started until after my mother had died in her "accident." I knew he hated my mother, only marrying her for her money. And it wasn't until after she died did Mark, my stepfather, began drinking more often. He hated everything about me; my awkwardness in the world; how I always believed that there were other things out there in the world besides us simple humans. Little trivial things that seem to send him over the edge.

Instead of leaving me alone to watch my favorite movie, _Interview with a Vampire,_ he decided to get drunk and shout about my mother. He was pissed that she had left her money to me and each day after her death I began to fear for my own life. I know I should have sought help, but who would the authorities believe; weird, outcast Samantha Gulara or a savvy business-man like Mark Adams?

Tonight I decided to fight back more than I ever had in my life. I knew I would regret striking him but at the moment I didn't care. I could take care of myself. I didn't need anyone. I was more focused on the invisible pull like a fishing line that lead me down the street.

This mysterious pull was often drawing me into the woods in my dreams, always leading me down the familiar path to my secret spot near the river, but never had I felt this way while I was awake. It was as if my mother was guiding me through the hazy vision I was beginning to experience to a place much like my own haven.

A hidden patch of ice had caused me to fall backwards; one of my furry slippers flew off of my feet. _Great_, I thought to myself, _let's add an ass injury to the list._ I brushed my self off and retrieved my slipper, still continuing down the deserted streets. I did not need to worry about curious onlookers tonight. They were all cozied up in their warm houses with their families. That is was families do on Christmas Eve, after all. I spat out a bit of blood that was forming in my mouth onto the white ground and continued onwards.

The looming trees of the forest were growing ever closer now. I hadn't been to my favorite spot in so long and I longed for its comfort; longed for the memories it held there with me and my mother. It used to be the place we went to after my father had died, but we stopped going once Mark came into the picture.

It was stupid of me to keep walking out in the cold in my condition but I didn't care. The slight limp in my walk had definitely slowed me down but I had already come so far. I was so close to my haven. I did not even care if I were to die at the spot; the amount of blood that stained my head could not have been a good thing. I had nothing left for me here in this quiet, mountainous town. No family. No friends. School was just another place of hell for me. Maybe I would just sit on my favorite rock and wait for me to freeze to death while chewing on a pine cone, that way when scientists found me thousands of years from now I would have been eating something like the time when they found that mammoth.

The weird pull was back, making my numb feet move faster. Why was I being drawn into the woods after all this time?

After a few more minutes of walking I finally saw the familiar opening in the trees. I _needed_ to get to the spot by the river, that's what the voice inside my head was telling me. I truly believed that it was my mother calling to me in my slowly slipping mind. No one else knew of our spot. Or maybe it was just the safest place I knew and that I was going there on my own accord. No. It was something-or someone- pulling me there. I forced myself to keep walking.

The trees around me were starting to get blurry. My vision was starting to slip. I could feel myself slowing down. Each breath brought a fresh sting to my lungs. But I was close. The unexplainable pull had brought me here, less than fifty feet away.

I stopped to lean against a thick pine, catching my breath and wincing with each throb of pain. Everything around me began to swirl. The aching of my body was more apparent than ever. Pushing myself off of the tree I forced myself to continue on.

That was when I saw him. It was as if my vision was only focusing on him. There, sitting on top of my favorite rock, was a man with russet colored skin and shaggy hair that reached his chin. He must not have noticed me. He seemed completely lost in thought. I was amazed at how he could sit so still in this freezing weather when he seemed to only be wearing a pair of tattered sweatpants. It looked like rain was dripping down his bare back, though fresh flakes were falling through the trees.

His body showed no signs of pain, but his faced was pulled into a painful and sad expression. I stopped moving forward. I recognized that expression on several people at both my father and mothers funeral. I wondered if someone close to him had just recently died.

Despite my current pain, I felt that I needed to comfort this strange man. I took a step forward. A small twig had snapped under my slipper and had caused the mans head to snap up in my direction.

My feet were suddenly rooted to the ground, though it could have been because I no longer felt them. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Sure, he looked to be in his twenties, but that didn't matter to me. The pull was back and I felt suddenly...connected.

Everything was feeling so surreal at this point. Like I was dreaming. The world had stopped the instant our eyes met. It was as if we were the only two in the universe. The only two that mattered. I realized then that I was lying to myself. I lied to myself about not needing anyone. I needed _him._

He started walking towards me. His tall stature towering over mine once he had reached me. "What happened to you?" he asked with his husky voice in almost a whisper, extending his hand towards my cheek, a horror-struck look on his face.

As soon as his large hand touched the side of my face, I felt all my pain rush back at me at once. Though his hand was hot, the pain became overwhelming. My vision was quickly slipping into darkness as I felt my legs give out. His touch was not the cause of my pain. Quite the contrary, actually. His touch assured me somehow that I was safe, that I could give in to the pain and I knew everything would still be okay.

I felt myself being scooped up like I weighed five pounds and being pressed against his chest, which felt as if he had been standing in front of a fire for quite some time.

"I'll take care of you," was the last thing I remember him saying to me in my ear before falling into unconciousenss.

_A/N: I know it was a weird begining but it helped me develop the character a little better. I may or may not write this chapter from Jacob's POV...I probably will when I have time. This story definately, DEFINATELY will not be as long as my other one. Ten chapters at the most. I just thought I'd do this for fun. Tell me what you think of it!_


	2. Don't Fall

The annoyingly repetitive and steady beeping of a machine began to grow louder and louder and I lazily opened my eyes. The room I was in was dark; the only light source being a small lamp hanging over my bed that barely lit the corners of the room. I knew this place all too well. Over the years my "clumsiness" had gotten me put into the uncomfortable bed of the local hospital. The clueless nurses here believed Mark's stories about my sliding down our large wooden banister, or about a snowboarding incident that gave me a concussion. Idiots.

I immediately got back into my hospital routine. I was well known around here for my escapes; hospitals just didn't settle well with me, even though I'm rarely here more than two days.

The last time I was here was for some sort of shoulder injury that they wanted to keep me here to monitor the amount of morphine they shot me with. They had actually assigned a nurse to stay in the room with me to make sure I didn't jump from the window as I had before. I had to pretend to be sleeping and wait for the unfortunate nurse to leave the room; those several drinks from the water bottle had to do something eventually. As soon as she left I jumped out of my bed, a blue and white sling covering my arm. I knew I wouldn't be able to land the way I usually did when I jumped from high places, on the balls of my feet, then rolling, so I opted for sneaking out into the hallway and grabbing a pair of scrubs that was sitting on a shelf that held extra towels. Surprisingly my planned worked, though I hoped that nurse didn't get fired because of me. I hoped they didn't have anyone waiting outside in the hall for me this time.

I began to search for the switch on the back of the heart monitor, careful not to disconnect any wires from me before I shut it off. I found it and snapped it off, the screen going blank with out any warning.

I pushed myself up and tore the wires off me, the paper hospital gown crinkling beneath me. "Ugh," I groaned. My leg was in one of those black, itchy braces; my thigh wrapped in white gauze. Jumping from a window like I had usually done was going to be a problem with that thing on. I started to remove the velcro that held the brace together.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed a voice from somewhere in the darkness.

I snapped my head up, searching for the source of the voice. A tall figured was silhouetted against the white curtains. Just by the sheer size of the figure I knew it was the man I had seen earlier by the river. He stepped forward into the dim light. I restrained a smile. He was wearing the same tattered sweatpants as earlier, but he was now sporting a green hospital scrub shirt and booties. I guess the no shirt, no shoes, no service thing took into effect with him.

"Getting out of here, what else?"

"That explains why they wanted someone to watch you." He said, a wide grin plastered across his face.

I gulped. Crap. They had assigned someone to make sure I didn't leave after all. " I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently, returning to my leg brace.

The man sat down next to me on his bed. He looked at me through the slits of his shaggy hair. His eyes looked deep; sunken it. The light had made his face even more haunting once his grin had vanished.

"Do you have any idea who mugged you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"That man over there," he said, nodding towards a curtain separating the beds. "He sad the two of you were mugged and that he told you to make a run for it."

His eyes stared at me questionably as I hopped off the bed and stalked towards the curtain. The pain in my body was prickling as if my limps had fallen asleep and I still had the slight limp from my leg. When I had reached the curtain I pulled it back slowly, careful not to make the metal clink together at the top. There, laying on the other bed, was Mark. His face was looked bad; his eye was swollen shut, nose bandaged, and his lips twice their normal size.

"They say he got the worst of it."

I jumped. The man had walked up behind me as silent as a mouse. "Nothing less than he deserved," I said angrily, walking back towards the other side of the room. I searched my side of the room for my pajamas. A breeze from the vent brushed against my back. My eyes widened.

I spun, slamming my back against the wall as quickly and quietly as I could. I had walked away from the man twice, forgetting that the hospital gowns were only held together by two strings, exposing my bare backside. I shot my eyes in his direction. Thankfully he was still staring at Mark.

"Hey, you," I whispered. "Where are my clothes?"

He turned to me, his mouth pulled down into a frown. "My name's Jacob, and they got rid of them. Said they couldn't get to your injuries with them on." He started walking towards me, grabbing the hospital blanket along the way. I started to feel nervous as he approached me, though I knew he meant no harm. Why was I so trusting of this guy, this guy who I only met just a few hours ago? I couldn't explain it. He looked intimidating enough just by his size, but when I looked at his face, I just knew that I could trust him.

Jacob draped the crisp, white blanket around my shoulders. I froze when I felt the heat of his hands on my shoulders, though my heart was racing. Don't fall for him, Sam, I told myself.

"I...don't understand," I said blankly. "I don't understand why you're helping me so much."

"It's complicated." He said, cupping my face between his too hot hands. "But I will tell you. I just don't think here is a good place. What do you say we get going?"

_Stop before you fall for him. You don't want to get hurt_. "Thanks, but I don't need your help," I said, slapping his hands away and snobbishly turning from him. It hurt me to say that to him and to act in such a way. For so many years I had only relied on myself, never letting anyone in and always pushing people away. But for the first time ever, I felt like I never wanted him to leave me. I felt safe, cared for even though we had met only that day.

"Too bad," Jacob said. "I never thought I would meet you and here you are. I'm not leaving."

"Well you're annoyingly persistent, aren't you?" I turned towards the window, growing angry as the latch wouldn't unlock.

"So I've been told," he said, reaching past me. He grabbed the lock and with a small tug, it broke apart. I caught the top part of the metal before it clattered to the ground.

I gaped at him. After a few moments I snapped my jaw shut and pushed myself up onto the window ledge, pushing the window open once I was safely balanced. Before I could manage to inhale a breath of bravery I felt myself being scooped up into Jacob's long arms. Jeeze, he felt like he was standing near a fire. "Put me down!"

"I know you're tough and all, but I'm not going to risk you get more hurt than you already are." He jumped lightly up onto the window edge. I didn't even have time to say anything before he leapt out the window. Jacob landed lightly on his feet with ease considering he had a hundred and forty pounds extra weight with him.

"Jeeze, what are you? A freaking cat?" I asked jokingly. A cold gust of wind swept through the air and I curled myself into Jacob's chest, though I hadn't realized it until it was too late. I blushed, pulling the blanket up to my face so he wouldn't see.

"Nope, I'm a dog," he laughed. It seemed like I was missing some sort of joke by the way he said it but I dismissed it quickly when he looked down into my eyes. "How's your injuries? Did the jump make them worse?"

I shook my head, my face still hidden beneath the blanket_. Don't fall for him_, the voice repeated in my head. I felt like I had one of those good and bad people talking on my shoulder, though the bad one was missing. The good one was warning me to not fall for him.

"Good. It was bad enough seeing you the way you were earlier. Do you have any idea what you looked like?"

_Don't fall for him._

I shook my head again.

"I never want to see you like that again." He continued to stare down at me, his brown eyes tender and thoughtful, as he starting walking down the deserted street.

_Don't fall for him._

I stared back at him, unable to look away. _Too late. _


	3. Run Away

I breathed in his earthy scent; he smelled like my favorite spot near the river during the summer. It was a comforting smell that I casually inhaled a little deeper with each breath. I barely felt the cold, gusty wind anymore. Jacob's extremely warm body made me feel like I had one of those "Icy,Hot" patches around me...or that I was sitting in front of a cozy fire, curled up in a blanket, in an incredibly cute guys arms. I liked that idea better. _Shut up brain, shut up!_

We were walking through the alleys behind some of the smaller houses in the neighbor hood. It took me a while to recognize that the direction we were going in led to my house-- house, not home.

Jacob and I walked in silence for a few minutes before I got up the nerve to ask him a question, though I really just wanted to hear his voice again. "Why were you in the woods earlier? Shouldn't you have been at home, with family? It is Christmas Eve after all."

His small smile dropped, "I haven't been home in six months."

"Oh, well yeah. I guess being away at college can make it a bit difficult to go back and forth. The expression on your face made it seem like someone died." I wasn't really thinking when I responded. I was more rattling on with assumptions than anything else.

"College? I'm not in college." His tone was confused, and I immediately felt stupid for what I said. "I haven't even graduated high school yet. And someone did...die. Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'"?

Jacob swallowed, clearly searching for the right words. "This girl I knew back in Washington. She was my best friend, but she started hanging around the wrong sort of crowd and a few months back she went away. Her dad and everyone else thinks she's away at college but I know she's gone and can't come back for a very long time."

"Oh, sorry." What else was I going to say? Could I possibly have expected him to be single? "The two of you must have been really close."

"Yeah, we were. Until the guy that ditched her came back and she went running to him." I could tell there was pain behind his words, and I knew I shouldn't ask anymore but I couldn't restrain myself. There was so much I wanted to know about him.

"Is that why you haven't been home in so long?" He nodded. "But that's stupid. Why would she go back to someone that ditched her?"

He shrugged as best he could while still holding me. "I guess she has a problem with growing old and dying." He said it quietly, almost as if I wasn't suppose to hear. But I did.

"Heh, what does she want to be? A vampire?" I said jokingly.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me with wide eyes. I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't have joked about her like that. I--"

"She does," he said cutting me off and continuing to walk. "She does want to be a vampire. That makes things difficult between us. I don't think we could even be friends now. She's already been changed."

"You mean to tell me that vampires are _real_?" There was no way Jacob could be just as nerdy as me when it came to monsters and that kind of stuff.

"Very."

"Hm, well that explains that dog joke you made earlier." He looked down at me, slowing his long strides. "You're a werewolf, right?"

This time when he stopped walking, his jaw hung open. He was beginning to tremble. "How did you--?"

"You say vampires are real. I believe you. I don't know why but I just do. Then you say that your...ex-best friend is a vampire, and werewolves and vampires are a common enemies in the movies. And with that dog joke you made earlier I kind of just assumed..." _Great, make yourself sound like a total nerd. Way to impress him, Sam._

"Wow. And here I was freaking out about how I was going to tell you." He laughed then, and I couldn't help but blush some more.

"Tell me? So...you're really a...a werewolf? All of that stuff really exists?"

He nodded and I felt my excitement growing.

"No way!" I gushed. "Can I see? I mean...is it painful? Or can you only turn on a full moon? "The questions rushed out of me before my brain could tell me to shut up.

He smiled, it almost reached his eyes."You're incredible. You're making this whole thing a lot easier than I could have hoped for. I expected you to ditch me as soon as we were out of the hospital." He sighed and then continued. "No, it's not painful. It's actually really easy for me to change, and I'll show you sometime, just not right now. I don't have to wait for any full moon either. That's only in the movies."

I had been so wrapped up and excited about Jacob being something no one believed existed had my mind so occupied that I hadn't even realized that we were walking up the steps that led to my house. I started feeling very aware that Jacob was taking in the sight of my house, which stuck out like a mountain among the smaller houses in the neighborhood.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jacob began as he set me down on the porch of the front door, "but who threw the first punch?"

His question made me feel like the wind had been knocked out of me. Before I could answer he pushed open the front door. I dropped my eyes to the ground, unable to look at him anymore. I knew exactly what my house looked like; tables upturned, glass shattered, pictures smashed. It looked as if a stampede of bulls had come through there, even though all the damage was only done by me and Mark.

"I kind of figured it out once that guy said the two of you were mugged. I don't think you would have gone outside in your pajamas in the first place, though I was a bit surprised at how bad the guy looked. You did that?"

I shrugged. "A girl's gotta take care of herself." Jacob put his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me through the door.

We stepped over the threshold into the house. I avoided looking at the mess in the living room and made a beeline straight for the large staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms. Jacob followed silently behind me. I was very aware of Jacob's eyes taking in everything in sight. I hated how lavish my parents had insisted on their lives being; it had made the kids at school the past few years think I was some rich snob, though I couldn't be farther from that.

When I pushed my heavily postered bedroom door open I felt relived, though slightly embarrassed. My floor was littered with dirty second-hand clothes, my bed was unmade, and there were still dishes in my room from last nights dinner. Books were scattered around the room, the majority of them being about monsters or sci-fi. _I must seem like such a loser to him._ Jacob took no mind of it though, striding past me and sprawling out onto my queen-sized bed.

"Make yourself at home," I said grinning, pulling the blanket closer around me as I walked towards my closet to get a fresh pair of clothing. "I'm going to take a quick shower if that's alright. You can go grab some of Marks' clothes if you want to get out of those." I grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie and made my way towards my own private bathroom on the other side of my room. I stopped at the door, yet another question was burning in my mind. "Hey, Jake?"

He picked his head up from one of my many pillows to look at me, "Hm?"

"If I asked you to run away with me, would you?"

He smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll go anywhere with you." His tone told me he wasn't joking.

I nodded at him and closed the bathroom door behind me.

The hot water helped ease the soreness of my body as my mind reeled through the next couple of hours. I was leaving. That was for sure. I was done living with Mark and violence. But where would I go? Crazy enough, it didn't matter to me so long as I was with Jacob. _Man, when they say fall in love you really do fall._ I thought of the possibilities: I could take one of the cars in the garage and just start driving, but not having much money would only get me so far. Or I could take one of the credit cards I had been given but never used and buy plane tickets. But what then after that?

After I had gotten dressed I exited the bathroom to find a sleeping Jacob taking up more than half of the bed. I smiled. He was damn cute when he was awake but he was simply adorable the way he snored, his mouth hanging open and his head hanging off of the bed; the pillows strewn out everywhere. I started packing things I found necessary; underthings, shirts, pants, my toothbrush. My eyes landed on a old picture of my mother and I. I reached out to pack that with me, but I stopped myself mid-way. As much as I loved my mother, I was going to start a new life, and that meant leaving everything that reminded me of here behind.

"Have you decided where we're going?"

I gasped and jerked up, hitting my head on one of the shelves on my wall. Jacob was sitting up on the bed now, grinning at me. "Will you stop doing that! You're freakishly quiet! I swear I'm going to put one of those cat bells on you so I can know when you're moving!"

"Sorry," he said, still grinning.

That's when it dawned on me. "Jacob, do you still have family back in Washington?"

"Yeah. My dad, Billy. Why?"

"Because I'm taking you home."


	4. Before Now

Jacob blinked at me. "Home?"

"Yes, home. I'm taking you back to your dad." I continued to pack my items into the large suitcase I had. "You said you would go anywhere with me," I pointed out.

"But you don't understand. You don't know how hard it is to go back after all this time." His voice was pleading, truly afraid of the idea of going home.

"Suck it up, Jacob," I said sternly. I knew I was being a jerk, but I also knew what was best. "You say I don't know how hard it is to go back, and you're right. I wouldn't know what it would be like to go back once I run away, but only because I have no one to come back to. You still have you're dad, and I don't think any thing else could be better than seeing you come home on Christmas."

My comment about not having a family to go back to shut him up for the moment. He looked like he was seriously contemplating the idea of going back. "You have school," he said, clearly trying for excuses.

"Actually, I graduated early this past May. So no, I don't have school," I said matter of factly.

"But the others...I wouldn't be able to phase if I go back. I wouldn't be able to stand them knowing what it was like these past couple months." It seemed like he was talking more to himself than me again, but of course I responded.

"Then don't tell anyone. It's your own business, not theirs," I snapped.

"It's not that simple," he said shaking his head. "If anyone else phases while I'm the huge furry dog, they'll know everything. That's one of the downsides to this werewolf deal. No secrets."

I stopped half way through folding a shirt. "Wait, you mean there are _more_ werewolves where you live?"

He nodded, "About ten or so," he said, "maybe more. I don't know what's happened since I've left."

"Ten?! _Ten!_ That's..I mean...how is that...wow." I shut myself up for a minute before continuing. "Well that sucks. But, Jacob," I got up from the floor and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. "These others...are they your friends?"

"We're like brothers," he said, looking me straight in the eye. I stared back just as fiercely.

"Then they won't care that you were gone. What you did these past few months shouldn't matter to them. All that they should care about is that you would be home, safe. And _I'll _ be happy knowing that everyone else is happy." _Ugh, could I possibly be any more sappy?_

My words, however, seemed to brighten him up. "You're right," he said grinning at me. My heart seemed to speed up. "I'll go home if it'll make you happy."

"Great!" I pushing him playfully before I got up and went back to packing. "Now that that's settled, what do you say we play twenty questions? I feel a little bad always asking all of the questions."

"It's no big deal. You have no idea how relieved I am that you're so understanding about this whole, wolf thing. When I met you I was afraid you would freak out about everything."

"That reminds me, back at the hospital...what did you mean by you 'thought you would never meet me'?"

"I thought I would never imprint," he said simply.

I stared at him. "It's a wolf thing, right?" He nodded. "Then that's all I need to know."

He laughed, shaking his head as he rolled himself off of the bed and walked over towards me. I could feel my heart speeding up with each step he took. I completely stopped breathing when he wrapped his long arms around me. "You're amazing," he whispered into my ear.

In my mind I did this sort of girlish shriek. I still didn't understand why Jacob was so interested in me. I wasn't that pretty, if I was being honest with myself. I had this annoying square jaw and a big nose. Not big like Alan Rickman big, but still too big for my face in my opinion. I felt like my body was oddly misshapen, my chest too big for my small waist made me often feel self conscious in school and out in public. I'd say the only thing I really had going for me were my icy blue eyes that seemed almost white, though it still held a certain shine to it, that seemed to mesmerize anyone who looked at them, though I often had them shaded by the curtain of my dark hair. After someone had once said that my eyes looked like Marilyn Manson's I stopped showing them off. I knew exactly what Marilyn Manson's eyes looked like and it creeped the hell out of me.

I looked down at the floor and giggled. _Did I seriously just giggle?_ Jacob was still wearing the hospital scrub booties, along with the green shirt. He caught my glance and released me. "I should probably go change, huh?" I nodded. "You think your dad will have anything in my size?"

"Mark," I corrected him, "that man is in no way my dad. And I don't know. You're a freak and are extremely tall so the chances are very slim. Go look though. I doubt he'll even notice anything is gone. That man has more clothes than me. It's the last door on the right." And so he left me to go steal some fresh clothing while I finished my packing. I decided to use that time to call a taxi that would take us to the airport. Taking one of the cars that waited in the garage might cause a few problems I didn't feel like dealing with.

I was really going to do this. I was really leaving everything behind here to go to Jacob's house in Washington. I had only just met him today yet here I was, packing up what little life I had. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about Mark calling the cops on me. I knew he would just tell people that I had already gone off to college, being so academically smart and all. Heck, he would probably do a little dance for joy knowing he had everything to himself now...though he still didn't understand that as soon as I turn eighteen I inherit everything. The house, the cars, the money, right down to the dirt. And I was more than willing to share it with Jacob now.

_Wow._ I still couldn't believe what the past few hours held for me. From pain...to love at first sight. I was still too young to fully understand the meaning of love, but now I thought I had an idea of it. I wanted the best for Jacob. I wanted him to be happy, for him to always smile. When we were in the woods nothing seemed to matter but the two of us. I had never felt that way about any guy, let alone a part werewolf one. I was still grasping the idea of that. He hadn't really given me any proof of what he was, but I still believed him. When I looked in his eyes I could just tell that he was telling the truth; that he would never lie to me. Before tonight, everything was dark. My past, my present, my future. But now, with Jacob here, everything seemed brighter. Like there was nothing but happiness from now on.

Jacob returned a few minutes later sporting a blue and white tropical shirt that Mark had picked up on one of his trips to Hawaii. Along with that he wore a pair of velcro leather sandals. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He did a little twirl to show off the clothing, his face plastered with that grin I've come to love.

He then looked at my small luggage, strolling over to me and helping me with the zipper. "Not that I'm not happy you're willing to go with me, but why are you so determind to leave this place? I mean, you've got everything here!"

"Money can't buy happiness," I said bleakly. That was all he needed to know since he dropped the topic.

"Well, how are we getting there?" When I told him about how I had a credit card we could use he insisted on paying me back. "Just think of it as payment for having to carry me around most of the night."

He shrugged, "works for me. But you might want to use some sort of make-up or something to cover up the bruises on your face. The people at the airport will probably think I did that."

I lifted my hand to my face and felt the tender spots. I quickly darted into the bathroom to touch up my face. I really had become quite an expert on covering things up. You could hardly tell where any bruises had been.

When I walked back into my room, Jacob was waiting for me with my bag in hand. I couldn't help but smile at him. _I'm crazy, _I told myself. "Well, Jacob, are you ready to go home?"

"Not really," he smiled down at me. Regardless, he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and out of the house, into the waiting cab that was going to take me to the place where the start of my new life will begin. With Jacob's hot hand grasping mine, I put my head against his arm since his shoulders were taller than I could reach.

Love really does make people do crazy things.

_A/N: So yeah, if you read this and actually do like my little story, then leave me a review! Each one of them is like a little burst of sunshine that says "hey, you got some good stuff here." Haha I'm so lame. But yeah, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	5. That's a vampire!

"Where're you two headed?" the gruff taxi driver in the front asked. Though the sound of his voice was slightly muffled due to the headphones, it sounded like he was angry. No doubt it was because we called him out here at ten-thirty at night on Christmas Eve.

"Airport," Jacob answered, wrapping his long arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him._ He smells so good._

"Bit late to be going to the airport, isn't it? The last flights of the night'll probably be heading out soon, but I'm sure we'll make it in time."

I was sure we'd get there on time too; the driver was going at least ten over the speed limit, probably because of his agitation towards us. So when I heard the sudden screeching of tires and the string of profanities come from the driver, I thought he had lost control of car because of hitting black ice. Jacob was beginning to tremble beside me. My first thought was that he was scared we were going to crash and die, something that hadn't crossed my mind with Jacob beside me. I gritted my teeth, waiting for the crash.

We had skidded off the road and onto the shoulder of the deserted highway. At the same time the driver had furiously kicked open his door and stepped out into the cold, Jacob released his arm from around me, turning me to face him. "Stay in the car!" he yelled at me before throwing his own door open and slamming it behind him. He was trembling more than he was before. I heard a horrible tearing sound and the tall figure of Jacob that I could just make out through the fog on the windows had disappeared. Any stream of light that silhouetted his figure was gone. I rubbed my hand against the window, trying to clear it.

I could hardly see farther than ten feet through the glass, but what I could make out made my jaw drop. Shreds of tropical shirt and Jacob's sweatpants were scattered throughout the snow. My eyes trailed from the tattered clothes, up the leg of a large furry animal. It was taller than the taxi I was sitting in and just as broad. It's shaggy, russet colored fur stuck out everyone. "Jake..." I breathed out, fogging the window again.

"I thought I smelled something funny," a voice outside said that belonged to neither Jacob's or the driver.

Danger wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind when I heard the voice. My immediate thought was that we had swerved to avoid the man. It was strange for someone to be out here on this road in the winter. Maybe it was some hitch hiker trying to get home, or some one that was just plain stupid to be out here. I pushed the back door of the car open and stepped out, the cold wind whipping against my face immediately. I heard Jacobs large wolf form scuffle closer to me, but I was not looking at him. Instead my eyes fell on a man standing in the middle of the road. He had a pale face, though it could be the effect of the snow on the ground. His nose was wrinkled as if he smelled something foul, but the only thing I could smell was the normal winter air. His eye were a deep red, reminding me of my own blood that dripped down my head earlier. He didn't look afraid of the large wolf besides me the least bit.

"Two snacks in one night? My, this is a treat," he took a step forward at the same time Jacob moved closer beside me.He was so close now that I ran my fingers through his fur, feeling the roughness of it.

I clenched my jaw and stared at the strange man again. The smirk on the mans face was pissing me off. It took me a minute after that to really understand the situation. Jacob had changed into the large wolf. Why? Because werewolfs and vampires did not get along. I ran my eyes down his figure twice, three times, before I threw my head back into a booming laugh.

He looked so..._human._ I imagined vampires to be more creepy looking. It was ridiculous for me to even think it but I had actually expected vampires to live in dark mansions or castles, wearing capes and talking with a funny, foreign accent. The man didn't have any foreign accent unless you called a New York accent foreign. He was wearing crisp jeans and a striped T-shirt! The only signs that he wasn't human would be his pale skin and his fierce red eyes. He wasn't even half of the size Jacob was. Hardly intimidating at all.

"_That's_ a vampire?!" I managed to say through the gasps of my laugh.

"Rarely have I ever had someone laugh before they died," the mans cool voice said, grinning at me.

My laughter slowly died away as I averted my eyes from the man and, to my horror, landed on a bloody mass that was off in the small ditch. I recognized the torn clothing as the drivers plaid jacket he was wearing. Despite that site, I couldn't contain my normal smart-ass attitude. Jacob was beside me and this tiny "vampire" was obviously no match for him. Jacob could probably kill him just by stepping on him. "I'm not going to die," I said confidently.

The man's upper lip curled, a taunting sound between a laugh and a growl escaped him. He crouched down like a cat ready to pounce.

"Jacob," I said, bringing my hand from his fur down to my side.

The two of the lunged for each other.

_A/N: Sorry, I would have had this up two days ago but I got side-tracked. I had no idea how addicting Ouran High School Host Club was..then I got distrated again by this one book. So, sorry that it's a bit late! Now I'm behind schedule and it's a bit irritating. And I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short. I'll get to work on the remaining chapters, but in the mean time...go review!_


	6. Early Christmas Present

The two of them had collided with a crashing sound. Snarls and growls ripped through the air as Jacob pinned the vampire to the ground. He was snapping his large teeth at any moving part of the vampire. I thought we had the upper hand, but when the vampire threw Jacob off himself my confident grin disappeared in an instant. Despite Jacob's larger size compared to the blood-thirsty monster he was fighting, the two of them were evenly matched.

I darted forward, but fell to the ground as I felt something tear along my thigh; I had torn the stitches in my leg apart. There was another great snarl in the night and I looked up just in time to see Jacob pin the vampire to the ground for a second time and ripped the vampires head off as easily as if he was picking off a grape from it's vine.

Jacob continued to tear at the vampire, ripping off it's flesh until it fell into the snow in chunks. Forgetting the pain in my leg, I stood up carefully and made my way over to Jacob. I placed my hand on his furry side when I had reached him, causing him to jump. He snarled at me, turning his large head in my direction, his razor sharp teeth bared.

I hardly had any time to react. I stood my ground and pulled my left arm back, ready to hit. I couldn't remember clearly at that moment whether it was dogs or sharks that hated being hit on the nose, but I had no other option as Jacob's teeth came closer to me. I threw my fist forward with all the strength I had, hitting him square on his black nose. He yelped, jumping back a few feet. My hand began to throb instantly from the impact. It felt like I had punched a moist, brick wall. But I didn't care, it had worked. I shook my hand out, though it hardly did any good. I was surprised at myself how fast I had reacted when I was faced with teeth as large as my head; the whole thing couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled, "you will _never_ react that way towards me again! Got it?!" He whimpered, staring back at me with large, round black eyes. "Don't you dare try to pull the puppy eyes on me, mister!" He slowly walked back towards me. He rubbed his large head into the side of my cheek. I took that as his apology. I sighed. I can't stay mad at him for long. "Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do it again." He licked the side of my face before padding his way towards the taxi. _Great, my first kiss with this guy was when he was a humongous wolf. There's a first kiss story for people to hear..._

Jacob started whimpering again and I turned to see what he was crying about. He kept looking at me to the tattered remains of his clothing. "Oh," I started laughing, "Jake, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't bring any extra clothes for you." Jacob got all huffy then, turning his back towards me. "You can borrow some of mine though," I suggested. He turned back towards me, tilting his head in a confused way.

I strode over towards the trunk of the car, popping it open. My black suitcase was filled with different seasonal clothing. I wasn't sure exactly how long I would be in Washington, nor did I know how the weather was there. "Don't be angry but I don't think any of my jeans will fit you since you're so dang tall." I dug around until I found something that wouldn't matter the height and the waistband was elastic so it would fit him there as well. "Jake, I'm really, really sorry but this is all I could find for you." I held up a cotton black skirt that came down to my ankles when I wore it. Hopefully it was long enough for him. I dug around some more to find the extra large T-shirt I had used as extra pajamas.

He groaned as he took them in his mouth before he went into the darkness of the trees. "We will never, ever speak of this again. And when we get to Seattle, we're stopping off and buying clothes somewhere." Jacob emerged from the trees and a fit of laughter had erupted from me. The T-shirt fit him well enough. The skirt, however, came just above his knees. He looked so awkward wearing those clothes with his height and build. Jacob frowned at me before he began to kick the chunks of the vampires into a pile. "I don't supposed you have a lighter with you, huh? Oh stop laughing already!"

I went back to my suitcase and pulled out my tiny purple "bic" lighter and a bottle of hairspray I stuffed in. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me when I dumped the bottles contents onto the pile of chunky flesh that he had made. I lit the lighter and tossed it, immediately being overcome by a wave of throat choking smoke.

"Come on, we need to get going. The airport should be less than two miles from here," Jacob said as he pulled me away from the fire and grabbing my suitcase along the way.

Everything tonight was happening so fast. First meeting Jacob in the woods, then breaking out of the hospital. Now a fight with a vampire to end the evening. "Well, Jake, I must say. This has definitely been the most interesting Christmas Eve of my life. Oh, and do me a favor next time you phase, don't lick my face. That was pretty gross." I looked down at the Burger King watch I had on. It was Eleven Fifty-Nine. One more minute until Christmas.

He laughed, "that was the most interesting part of your night?"

"No," I said defensively. Just meeting him and being next to him was the best part of my night, but I was too shy to admit it.

"I know something that would make it even better," he said with a sly grin.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob suddenly grabbed my hand and wheeled me around to face him. He put his other arm around my back, pressing me against him before he leaned down and planted his burning lips against mine. My heart sped up and my mind went racing. It took me a few seconds to process that Jacob was actually kissing me before I reacted. I wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could reach and kissed him back just as forcibly as he was kissing me. We were like that for who knows how long until he pulled away from my face. _Darn it. _That kiss felt like I got an early Christmas present.

He stared down at me, his smile reaching his eyes, while he pulled my arm up. I didn't realize that it was the wrist with the watch on until he glanced at it for just a moment before returning his eyes on me. "Merry Christmas," he said before he leaned down to kiss me again.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Once the world finally balanced out in my mind and I felt Jacob's burning hot lips leave mine, I could feel the sudden tension emanate from his body.

"Can't they ever travel _alone_," he said through gritted teeth. His face was still so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"What, you mean there's another one?"

"I can smell more than one. Come on," Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the small space of tall bushes and ordered me to stay down.

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my eyes. "That isn't going to protect me from a vampire, Jacob. Just go and get out of those clothes so you can phase! I haven't got anything else for you to wear." Regardless of my protests I did as Jacob told me to. I pressed myself low, already feeling the snow seep through my jacked at clothes.

Jacob bent down and kissed the top of my head. "Just stay here." He left me then, jumping in and out of the darkness of the trees in less than five seconds. Now the massive, furry Jacob was standing in the road not ten feet from me.

"Ohh look at the little puppy," a female voice suddenly said, "I can't believe Devon was killed by _that_."

With Jacob blocking my view I couldn't see who had spoke so I peered under his legs and, to my horror, saw three other vampires about thirty feet away. Two females, one male. All three of them looked related, and it took me a moment to realize that the man looked oddly similar to the man Jacob had killed a few minutes ago. All of them had the same color hair, except for one of the females who had just a shade darker of hair. Perhaps they were all siblings or something.

Either way, it was three against one. And judging by the last fight, Jacob wouldn't be able to handle all three if they were equals in strength.

"Come here doggy," the female with the darker hair taunted.

Jacob growled but held his ground. He was staying close to me.

"Can we just kill it already? It's burning my nose," the man said. "Wait," I heard him take large whiffs of the air then. "I smell something else." Another whiff. "There's a human over there."

My stomach twisted. Jacob growled even louder this time while crouching down, ready to attack. I watched the pairs of feet shift as they too readied themselves.

In a flash two of the feet were gone and I heard Jacob yelp as a loud crashing sound echoed in the air. Before I could even register it in my mind, someone had grabbed me from behind and pulled me up to my feet with the coldest hands I had ever felt.



An overpowering arm wrapped itself around my neck while the other pinned my arms down to my side. I knew I was strong for a girl my size, but I felt as if I was being crushed by two heavy rocks, restraining all but my legs. No more air was entering my lungs.

"Watch as that dog of yours dies," the male vampire said into my ear, tightening his hold even more.

Through my watering eyes I saw Jacob struggling to get closer to me while still fighting the two female vampires off. But as soon as Jacob had gotten up, the other vampire would knock him down again, each fall was accompanied by a cry of pain from Jacob. He managed to sink his large teeth into the side of one of the females, who yelled loudly and landed a punch into his side.

I wanted to yell for him; to tell him to keep fighting. That he can win. But I couldn't even manage the tiniest squeak from my mouth. With the cold arms pressed against my neck it felt as if my skin was being frozen stiff. I tried to kick the man holding me, but whenever my heels collided with something, it felt like I had kicked a brick wall. I heard him laugh with each try. Things were starting to sound fuzzy now.

It was surprising that less than twenty-four hours ago I was sitting in my room just listening to music; ignoring the world around me. Now here I was, experiencing my second encounter with the creatures I had only read about in books or seen in movies. Here I was being crushed by one while two others fought against yet another creature that was once a fictional character in my mind.

I always thought that my death would be the result of my reckless nature; possibly cliff diving or even snowboarding down a rough mountain side. Not by a vampire. That thought never crossed my mind until now.

My body and mind had become so numb that it had taken me a few seconds to realize the pain re-erupting in my leg and that my face was back in the cold snow again. I rolled over onto my back, choking in as much air as I could. I had completely forgotten about the stitches in my leg that I ripped open earlier until now; it was much easier to forget about pain when Jacob was around.

Through the blurry focus of my eyes, I saw a small figure holding up something round and light colored in her hand, and what looked like an arm in another. Once my vision focused again, I tried to scurry away from the mysterious girl as quickly as my body would allow me to through the snow.

The girl had short black hair to accompany her short stature. It was because of her skin color that I knew she was one of them; a vampire. She continued to tear at the body of the guy who nearly killed me just a few seconds ago; it sounded like rocks being broken apart with each strike.

The sudden silence from behind distracted me from the girl. I turned quickly around to see if Jacob was alright.

He quietly dropped a piece of a body part in pile at his feet, but once he finished he turned is head to the side to stare at something. When I followed his gaze I saw that he was staring directly at a new beautiful female vampire, who also had a pile of body parts at her feet. She was not moving either; still as a statue as she stared at Jacob. Her face held some sort of pain in it.

I watched as her long brown hair moved with the wind, but nothing else did. She never even blinked as she watched Jacob.

When she finally took a step towards him, Jacob took four steps back.

"Jacob…" the girl said.

_A/N: Wow. After 6 major end of the year projects, a graduation, and a spontaneous road trip with the gals I'm finally back! This was a short chapter, I know. But I needed to get back into posting. The next chapter will be up soon since I'm halfway done with it (it will be longer than this one as well.)_


	8. Instigator

I heard something shift behind me; the smaller vampire was moving towards me now, any ferociousness she had was gone, though she was still holding a twitching arm. She looked down at me, a quizzical and saddened look on her face.

"You didn't get bit…" her musical voice sounded disappointed.

Jacob reacted instantly. He darted directly next to me, baring his teeth between the two girls. The black-haired girl held her arms up in surrender.

She smiled at him. "You really know how to pick the interesting ones though, don't you? You can relax. We aren't going to hurt her."

Jacob made an odd noise, a snort of some sort, probably at the 'relax' part the girl had said. He inched so close to me then that I could feel his hot temperature emanating from him.

"Jake, don't be like that. Please," the brown haired girl begged. She extended her arm towards him and both Jacob and my eyes caught sight of the glinting silver bracelet around her wrist.

His growling stopped as he stared at the bracelet. She was close enough that I could see two small charms hanging from the bracelet. A crystal heart and what looked like a little figurine. I had to squint my eyes to make out the shape and when I did I finally understood; it was a wolf.

"That's her, isn't it?" I asked him, "The girl you told me about."

The brown haired girl raised her eyebrow, "I see you've been talking about me."

A small breeze moved the snow across the ground, but it had caused Jacob to look down at my blood-stained pants leg. He shot his eyes between to two girls so fast I nearly missed it.

She lowered her hand down by her side, a hurt expression appearing on her face. "I won't hurt her. I've got this under control. I promise. Alice and I wouldn't even consider it."

He looked over at the shorter girl, Alice, this time. She tossed the dismembered arm to the ground and crossed her own, "don't insult me. You know I wouldn't"

I looked between the two newcomers, taking in their entirety. They were completely different than the vampires that had just attacked us. The most obvious difference is what drew me to them the most; their eyes were a strange but beautiful topaz color. In my mind I compared these vampires to the others; warm, welcoming golden eyes or fierce want-to-shred-your-skin red eyes? I thought the choice was obvious.

I placed my palm on the side of Jacob's neck to calm him. "I trust them." His large dark eyes locked on me as I pleaded with my eyes for him to trust them as well. I knew these two girls meant no harm. They did save just us, after all.

Jacob finally rolled his eyes, huffing out a large puff of smoke. The girl with the long brown hair smiled at me; her silent way of thanking me I supposed. Then an annoying chattering caused all three of them to look at me.

"W-w-what" I felt my teeth clatter against each other. "O-oh"

I had been so preoccupied with my surroundings that I had completely forgotten that it was well below zero degrees outside. The cold snow seeping through my clothes wasn't helping much either. No wonder my body felt so stiff. I tried to clench my hand into a fist; my fingers barely moved. _Stupid good for nothing winter clothing._

"She's going to freeze to death," the small one piped. "Bella, let's quickly finish up here and take her back to the house. Carlisle can fix her up when we get there."

"Stay next to her, Jake. Keep her warm." Bella turned from us in the blink of an eye and began to help the smaller girl pile in various chunks of what I supposed to be body parts. I looked away when I saw a torso being tossed like it was as light as a paper ball but clunked loudly into the pile.

Jacob listened to her though; he pressed his furry side against my own, and immediately put my face into the warmth. It was wonderful, being able to get some feeling into my face again, but that didn't stop me when I let out a groan. _What else is going to happen tonight? Is Santa going to come crashing down from the sky and squash me?_

Alice ignited a lighter with a flame nearly as big as her head and tossed it into the pile. Large billows of choking smoke immediately erupted, making my eyes sting. Once the two vampires were satisfied with their burning piles they returned to us, Bella carrying my small suitcase.

"Let's hurry. The house is a bit further that way," she tilted her head towards our right.

I barely moved my foot before a growl escaped from Jacob. I expected him to be making such a noise at one of the girls but I was shocked to see he was staring directly at me.

Bella laughed.

"W-what?" I asked. Before I could get a response I was being lifted off of the ground by Alice. Jacob slightly lowered himself to the ground as Alice placed me on his back. I didn't even have time to protest before I was towering six feet above the two girls.

"You're not walking on that leg," Alice said sternly, "we'll get there faster this way anyways."

"You have no idea how awkward this feels…" I managed to get out as I straddled his back. Jacob made a weird coughing noise. He was laughing at me! Regardless, feeling like I was sitting on top of a heater was rather nice; after only a few seconds of having my hands through his fur I was getting feeling some feeling back in my fingertips.

"I'm going to go on ahead and tell Carlisle to get things ready. I'll steal some of Emmett's clothes for you too, Jacob." Alice was gone from sight in the blink of an eye.

Jacob made a disapproving noise but I supposed to him it would be better than wearing another skirt of mine…or nothing at all.

"Hold on tight," Bella said to me.

And we were off.

Branches and large rocks passed by me in a blur. The cold air whipped so fiercely against my face that I had no choice but to press myself lower onto Jacob's back so as to avoid both the wind and thin braches that could probably slice my face open at this speed. My face was on his neck. I expected to hear struggling breathes coming from him, but he was breathing as if this was a stroll in the park for him.

All of this might have been frightening to someone else, but my inner adrenaline junkie was creeping out. I knew the speed we were going at was much faster than normal, but it still wasn't fast enough for me. Hell, the fastest roller coaster in the world probably wasn't fast enough for me. I moved the slightest bit closer to his ear.

"Faster," I whispered. And faster we went. My surroundings were no longer discernable. It was all just one mess of dark colors that passed by us in the night. I couldn't help but laugh. Who knew such speed was possible! Then again, who knew that vampire and werewolves really existed? Well, now I did.

Before I knew it a light was growing closer and closer as a large house loomed ahead. Jacob skidded to a halt right next to a door, sending clouds of powdery snow into the air. We had not fully stopped moving before the night was filled with light from the door opening. Three people stepped out; Alice, carrying a pile of clothes, and a man and woman followed close behind.

The woman, who was carrying a large blanket, was unfamiliar. But I had to squint my eyes because of the lighting and register the gorgeous man walking towards me. Jacob lowered himself to the ground.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, completely lost. Surely I was imagining things.

The man laughed, "I could always count on a visit from you whenever I'm in town." He held his arms out to help me off Jacob's back. I grabbed his icy hands and felt a new shiver run down my spine after being on the warmth of Jacob's back for a time.

As soon as I was off his back Jacob snatched the pile of clothes from Alice's hands with his teeth and darted around the corner of the house. But that hardly distracted me from the man in front of me.

"Why hello there, Samantha. Esme," Dr. Cullen nodded at me and the woman came forward.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew there was something off about you!" I shrieked, actually delighted.

"You two have met before?" Esme asked, wrapping the warm blanket around me. The warmth of the blanket was nothing compared to Jacob.

"Oh yes, several times," he informed her. "Her medical record knocks Bella's out of the park. She's the reason I had stopped coming to this part of Colorado the past couple of years. The last time I was here she asked me if I was a vampire." He laughed. "I must say I was a little taken aback and I couldn't blame a concussion on her that time since she was in for a broken arm." He laughed again, smiling at me.

"Well, let's get her inside. The poor thing looks frozen to the bone. It's good to see you again, Jacob." Emse said over my shoulder.

I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground before I could even turn to see him. I could feel he was tense, uncomfortable in the current situation.

"I didn't think I would need to carry around any supplies with me since Bella was changed," Carlisle called over his shoulder. "But Alice informed us we would have a visitor tonight so I brought some along just in case."

I saw Jacob frown when he looked over at Alice, "I thought you couldn't see me?"

"I didn't see you. I saw _her._ That's why Bella and I were in the area._._" Alice beamed at me.

"But she's with me. I thought you can't see when people are around me?"

"I can't. She wasn't with you in my vision."

"You can see the future?" I asked apprehensively, my eyes darting between Alice and Jacob. I felt lost. Everyone obviously knew much more about each other than I did while I was the awkward newcomer being cradled in a werewolf's arms.

"Yep!" she piped.

"What do you mean she wasn't with me?" Jacob snapped. We had reached the kitchen and Carlisle motioned for Jacob to set me down on the counter. The icy marble was just as bad as the snow outside and the throbbing in my leg was beginning to return now that all of the dangerous action was over.

"It's a shame really," Alice continued, slighting pouting with her head in her palm as she stared at me. "From what I saw she would have made a pretty awesome vampire."

Alice barely had time to finish her sentence before Jacob began to shake with angry, a growl forming inside his chest as he moved to shield me from Alice. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked down at me into my eyes, his brows furrowed in anger. "Relax", I mouthed.. He gave a sigh before turning back to Alice. "She would _not_ have been a bloodsucker like you."

She held her hands up, as if signifying that she didn't mean any actual harm. "I'm just going by what I saw. Don't kill the messenger" Then she eyed me up and down with a frown. "I'll be right back." And disappeared from the kitchen.

Dr. Cullen was washing his hands in the large sink. "Edwa--Er…Emmett," he said as if he was talking to someone in the kitchen, casting a wary glance at Jacob. "Could you bring my bag down? Hold your breath too, just in case."

There was a loud thud that came from upstairs followed by a triumphant laughter. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud voice behind me. "Is she turning or did the wolf stop her? Can I see?"

Behind me was a large guy, around twenty years old, with dark curly hair and topaz eyes like Alice and Bella had. Come to think of it, _all_ of them have the same eye, even Carlisle and Esme. He was trying to peer around the others like a child would who is trying to see an exciting new toy or something. When my eyes caught his he immediately stopped his anxious bouncing. "Creepy…" he trailed off.

Carlisle immediately began working on my leg, apologizing to me when he cut open my jeans to get to the ripped flesh. It really looked a lot worse than it felt, I thought to myself. Mind you, the stitches are what made it look gross. I watched attentively as he worked to clean up and re-stitch my leg, thanking myself that I wasn't the least bit squeamish.

"So what was it this time?" Carlisle asked me, not looking up from his work. "Jumping off roofs? Playing on the high way?" He smiled up at me before pulling out a large needle.

"Carlisle!" Esme hissed, clearly disapproving at his humor.

"Nope. None of those. Just a good dose of step-fatherly love again," I said freely. I remembered a couple of years ago, when I had gone in with a fracture wrist and my step-father a swelling purple eye, he questioned me about _what_ exactly had happened. I had to give him a stare down before I fully convinced him that I really _had_ hit a bump in the side walk while skateboarding and I accidently punched my step-dad in the eye when he tried to catch me. Of course, that was a lie but what's done is done.

The doctor frowned at me. "I knew it," he tossed his tool on the table. "I should have investigated further into the matter. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Alice had reappeared, brining with her a fresh wave of smoke and looking absolutely delighted. "_She_ probably started it."

"What?" I turned to face her so quickly my neck cracked. "I did not!...Well, okay maybe a couple of times…well, I finished them at least."

"What happened wasn't her fault." Esme came over to me and laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Why was my life suddenly becoming a topic of discussion among a bunch of vampires?

"Uh, hellooo?" Alice rolled her eyes, "were none of you listening to me when I told you about her in my vision? What she could _do? _Obviously she has some of that ability now. She's an instigator! So technically, yes. It was her fault._"_

I had only just noticed that Jacob, who had seemed to have something to say every time someone talked about me, had been very quiet, taking in each word that everyone was saying.

_"What_ are you talking about?" I finally asked as Carlisle began to clean up the area around the stitches and finish up.

"They're talking about what you do and what you would have been able to do had the two of you not met." A new voice said from the doorway. I felt Jacob's grip on my hand tighten.

The source of the voice was from a gorgeous looking guy with bronze colored hair and straight features. He seemed standoff-ish. Like he wished to be further back from the door. Bella stood by his side, not keeping her eyes focused on one thing for too long.

"All done," Carlisle said, interrupting the growing tension in the kitchen. "Alice, why don't you get her her clothes and we'll talk about this later when she's warmed up a bit?"

The tiny vampire tried to hide a smile, "Well. You see, her clothes were covered in bits of taxi driver…so I had to burn them."

"What! They were not! They were in a suit case _and_ in the trunk!" Was I really going to have to wear these wet, sticky, blood-soaked clothes the rest of the night?

"Of course not," the bronze-haired boy said, smiling, "Alice wouldn't allow that."

_Did he just answer the question I had…in my _head? It took me a moment to register before I shrieked "Stay out of my head!" Everyone in the kitchen laughed, except Jacob that is. Of course there had to be at least one vampire out of this group that could read minds. After all, how many vampires could read minds in some way or another in the movies or in books? That's right. A lot.

If the boys face could have turned any paler I'm sure it would have at that moment, since his eyes widened and his jaw dropped an inch or two.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Alice said, smirking at the boy before turning to me, holding her arms out. "Come on; let's go get you some clothes. Edward, Emmett. Get your butts upstairs so these two can talk things out a bit, yeah?"

Jacob and Bella exchanged a quick glance before looking away.

"Great idea," Carlisle said. "Everyone else, upstairs now."

I pushed myself off the counter, but was caught by my waist before by nearly frozen feet touched the floor. I could feel two hot palms pressing into my sides. "He just fixed you up so w_hy_ would you jump off a counter onto your leg right after that?" Jacob gave me a hard look. I smiled back innocently.

"Sorry, I generally forget about injuries once they're fixed up." I said quietly.

"Yeah. I realized that when you wanted to jump out of the hospital window. Get her out of these wet clothes already, will you?" he said, handing me off to Alice like I was a child.

I felt awkward, yet again, as I was cradled in tiny Alice's arms. There was a _whoosh_ while the walls seemed to melt together. I blinked several times before I realized I was sitting on a bed outside of a rather large closet. It was stocked with clothes of all colors, shapes, and sizes. There were even two entire walls devoted to pumps and strappy heels. _Bits of taxi driver my ass…_I thought. _She just wanted to play dress up!_

"So this is her, huh?" Someone said next to me. It was, of course, a gorgeous girl with long flowing blond hair. She barely glanced at me before returning her attention to the magazine she was reading while perched on a chair by the window.

"Yeah," Alice said, her tiny body already burrowing herself into the mass amount of clothing. "She's more your size than mine or Bella's so I figured we could raid your closet." She began flinging clothes in my direction.

"Whatever," the blond said, turning the page.

I watched as the pile of clothes by my dangling feet grew more and more with colors raging from black to hot pink. I tried to avert my attention from it. "So, uhm. What did you mean down there? About abilities and what I could do?"

Alice poked her head out from behind her own pile in her hands. She grinned at me. "Well, I mean. What you do now isn't even close to what you _could _have done if you were one of us."

I stared back at her with a burning desire to continue on. What was it that I can do now?

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded furiously, feeling an excited energy coursing through me.

"Then let's get you dressed so we can properly introduce you to everyone in the family. Then we'll get to you." She winked at me.

_Everyone? _So that wasn't everyone down in the kitchen? There were _more?_ I snatched the shirt up closest to me, eager to get dressed and find out everything I could.

_**A/N: Well, winter break is officially over (Yippee for month long breaks in college!) so I am back to the stories and figured I would work on this one since it doesn't seem to get much attention. What do YOU think Sam can do, even now as a human? What WOULD she have been able to do had she been bitten? Hmmm??**_


End file.
